the come back
by easia51
Summary: yami returned to egypt but soon he realise that he misses Yugi. he wants to see him again but he can't find a way to get back to him. Mayby a strange woman in the dessert can help him.
1. Chapter 1

oke, here is another story in English (I hope that my spelling is better this time). Its puzzleshiping so if you don't like it then don't read it. Oh yeah, there will be a new character in it.

Yami: is this going to be one of you oneshots of you?

Easia: no, it's not. I am already working on chapter 2.

Yami: good because you are making enough oneshots

Easia: But there fun so don't argue about it. Instead you could do the disclaimer.

Yami: uh... oke. Easia51 doesn't own yu-gi-oh or the characters (exept for Otana).

_"blah": talking_

_'blah': thoughts_

_--_

**The come back**

It has been 5 years since the pharaoh had returned to his past life. At first he had been happy about it. He had his memories back and his people were happy that he was back. They had held a feast for a week. Atemu had met his brother and the rest of his family. He had made journeys through the dessert and he had been inside the palis, his palis. He had a wonderful time but while time past by he started to miss his little Yugi. He could talk to his servants and his brother, He could go out with friends and he could have time alone but it just didn't feel the same.

After a month he noticed that his feeling to Yugi was maybe more then just friendship. He missed the boy with his all his heart. He wanted to see him again but he knew that it wasn't possible. He hides the feelings from others but still they noticed that there pharaoh was sad. They did what they could to cheer him up but it didn't work. Atemu decided that he couldn't life in his memories of Yugi and he tried to concentrate to his work.

5 Years had past by and his feeling for Yugi didn't disappear, it had grown. He had become a highly agitated man who could get angry for everything. He noticed who he reacted to his people and decided that he needed a break. He took a horse and rode to the desert knowing that his brother would lead his people. Atemu crossed through the dessert looking for something he couldn't find, something that could bring him back to Yugi. For a hundred days he lived in the dessert, travelling from oasis to oasis.

The night was falling and he had to rest but he could see the next oasis yet. His eyes closed and the rhythm of the horses galloping caused that he almost felt asleep. He concentrated to the sand and he searched for the oasis but he couldn't see it. There had to be one around here. Had he changed his course without knowing? He heard who some wild dogs howled for the hunt. He could see them standing on a sand hill. Atemu knew that he was an easy target for a group dogs. Luckily his horse was one of the fastest horses in the country however it couldn't be compared with a car. The pharaoh didn't give up hope yet and rode on through the sand.

He was going the wrong way, it had to be. It had become really cold outside and he shivered. He wanted to sleep but kept himself awake. He knew that the dogs were following him. They were clever animals with a high endurance (sorry if this is wrong but I mean that they can run very long) and they could track him down without any trouble. It was a good thing that he was used to the dark and that he could see in the dark. Not that there was much to look at. He felt all alone again just like when he was in the millennium puzzle but this time he had a goal, at least he thought that. He almost felt asleep again when he suddenly saw a fire ahead of him. Someone was there, maybe someone who could help him or had seen an oasis. He spurred his horse (sorry, again, if it's not right, I am not sure).

He stopped at the camp. It was one single tent with a fire outside. He watched it for a while and saw that there was only one woman there. She was probable around the age of 22. He stepped forwards into the camp. He saw that the woman looked up. "Good evening" she said. Atemu was surprised to hear English. It was very unusual in his country. She was probably a travel or a trader. "Good evening" he greeted back. "Are you lost?" the woman asked. Atemu was stunned because she was so direct. She probably didn't know that he was the pharaoh and he let it that way. "Yes, I am searching for an oasis" he answered. She looked at him again and then answered "I am sorry but that is not here in the environment but if you like you can join me" Atemu was stunned again. This woman already trusted him. He could be anyone and she just let him come near her. She noticed that he had some doubts and repeat what she had said.

Atemu walked to the fire and goes sit in the sand. He saw that she had shot a bird. It hung above the fire. It smelled delicious especially because the only thing he had eaten for the last month was rice and fruit from the oases. The woman goes sit on the opposite side of the fire. She watched him and again she started to talk. "I think we haven't met yet. I am Otana." She was so ... open, it surprised Atemu. "I am ..." He was unsure what to say. If he said his name she would now that he was the pharaoh and maybe she didn't want to talk. That wasn't what he wanted. It was nice to talk to someone for once. It was something he hadn't done for a long time. "It's okay, I don't have to know your name" She said while she looked at him. "No, you may know it. I am Yami" he said suddenly without thinking. 'I have used my old name' he thought while he was shocked of himself. "Okay then, Yami, do you wish to eat something?" she asked while she pointed at the bird above the fire. Yami nodded "I would like it" he answered. A small smile appeared on Otana's face and it remembered him of Yugi. It wasn't exactly like Yugi's smile but almost. He watched Otana move around. She was a beautiful young woman. She had black, half long hair and blue eyes. She wearied a blue outfit and a chain with a golden lion on it. He noticed that she talked to herself sometimes. She made dinner and while she was busy she talked to Atemu.

"So, it's nice to have someone who talks English. It has been a while since I heard it" She said

"Indeed, I haven't talked it for a long time" answered Atemu.

"Where do you come from?" she asked.

"I was born here but I have travelled much" he answered

"And where are you going?" She asked.

Yami was getting agitated by all the questions especially the last one but he answered it anyway.

"I'm searching for something that I can't find"

Otana give him a plate with the 'food' on it. They eat together and for a moment it was silent. Atemu had the feeling that there was something weird going on but he couldn't figure out what it exactly was. He watched Otana who sometimes nodded while nobody said anything. He didn't understand what she was doing but it reminded him of Yugi and himself when he was spirit. Yugi was the only one who had seen him and his friends hadn't understand it when Yugi had nodded while nobody said anything. Atemu closed his eyes and forbid himself to think of Yugi. It hurted too much.

"I think that you have come to the right place" said Otana suddenly. Atemu looked at her with an 'I don't understand what you are saying' look. She smiled again.

"I mean if you are searching for something that you can't find then you haven't seen my goods yet"

Now Atemu understood. "I'm sorry but I don't think that anyone has what I want." He answered but he saw that Otana's way of acting had changed.

"I am sure that I can help you with your problem because..." suddenly she stopped talking.

Yami first didn't understand why but when he turned around he saw the group dogs that he had seen earlier. They growled and showed there teeth. They probable had smelled the bird but now they had become the meal. Yami watched the dogs closing in. Why didn't he have his powers anymore? He could help them then but what Yami tried, it didn't work. Suddenly he heard Otana's voice. "Go away or you will regret it" She yelled it at the dogs who didn't listen at all. "As you wish" she said again and then whistled. Suddenly a dog jumped out of the tent. It goes stand in front of them to protect them. The dogs stood still for a moment. Now Atemu could take a closer look on the dog. It was big, had pointed ears, a wild look, it was grey with blue eyes. Suddenly Atemu knew that it wasn't a dog, it was a wolf. 'How did Otana get a wolf?' he thought while he remember what she had said 'then you haven't seen my goods yet'. Maybe it was worth to take a look at after all.

The wolf stood there waiting for the dogs to make a move. The leader of the dogs stood up and walked towards the wolf. The wolf growled and the dogs stood still again. The wolf was calm and stood up. The dogs shrunk back and regrouped. Now the wolf walked to them ignoring the growling. Atemu watched the scene and somehow he knew how certain the wolf was of himself. The leader of the dogs walked towards the wolf again but this time to challenge him. They walked a few rounds around each other and then the dog attacked but the wolf jumped away and bites the dog. The dog bite back and Atemu saw how the left front leg of the wolf started to bleed. Atemu watched the two dogs fight but then realised that Otana wasn't here anymore. He goes search for her. She wasn't in her tent and not behind it. She wasn't by the campfire and not in the desert, well as far as he could see. Suddenly he heard a scream of a dog and he turned around and saw the dogs flee. He also saw the wolf who was hurt. It stumbled back to the camp. The wolf watched Atemu but didn't show any hostility. It just watched him. Then suddenly the wolf felt unconscious. Atemu did feel the urge to help the wolf but he knew how dangerous they were. Step for step he came closer, not knowing if the wolf would wake up. He didn't know exactly what to do and he just hoped that Otana was in the area and would see them.

He inspective the wound of the wolf. He didn't know if it was deep but it was bleeding. If it was a human he could help him. Then suddenly he noticed that the wolf wearied the same chain as Otana. 'Very weird' Atemu thought. He touched the chain and suddenly the wolf changed in ... Otana! 'This is impossible' thought Atemu. He saw that the wound was still there only now it was in her left arm. Now he knew what the do. Atemu took water and cleaned the wound. Then he brought her to the tent and laid her on the bed. He just hoped that the wound wouldn't inflame. There wasn't a doctor around. Atemu had a lot of questions and he would ask them all to Otana when she woke up.

The next morning someone woke Atemu. He had watched over her for the whole night but when the sun started to rise he had fall asleep. Now someone had waked him. He saw that it was Otana. She looked at him with a smile. He was glad that she was up. Suddenly he saw that the wound was gone. That was impossible. "How did you...?" he was interrupted by Otana.

"You can ask anything and I will answer as long as I know the answer." She said.

Again Atemu was stunned but he repeated his question "How did you turn into a wolf?"

"Ah," she said, "but of all people you should now it, Yami" she said.

Atemu looked at her "what do you mean?" he asked

"Well, you have been a spirit after all; you already have lived with someone else." She answered

"How do you know" he asked shocked.

"I am a soul watcher" she answered but now Atemu didn't know anything. He didn't know what a soul watcher was so he asked and Otana responded with "a soul watcher is someone who helps people but also spirits, souls, ghosts. I am the one who stands between the living and the dead. I can help you with your problem too." Atemu's hart jumped but first he had known a little more about this soul watcher.

"What do you mean with 'between the living and the dead'?" he asked

"I can help spirits with coming back or passing trough" she answered.

Atemu looked at her. It was weird but he knew that she was telling the truth.

"And how did you turn into a wolf?" he asked.

"The wolf is one of the spirits that is with me right now. We work together as a team. When I get in trouble the wolf takes over or I can change into a wolf. He lives in my chain." She answered while she held her chain. Atemu nodded. It reminded him of Yugi, again.

"And how did you heal so quickly?" asked Atemu.

"Ah, that's something else. Sometimes I have spirits who are out of control or hard to control. For those spirits I have a sort of barrier of energy to protect myself. It's made of energy that I can control. That energy can be used for other things to. Things like healing, protecting or attacking."

Atemu had heard a lot and he needed some time to let the information sink. Otana walked around and showed him the spirits that she had at the moment. It was a wolf and a dog. Atemu watched the two and Otana and he noticed that she had a great bond with the spirits. Then he asked something "Can you bring me back to Yugi?" She thought a moment about it. "I guess that it isn't impossible. However I can't bring you to Yugi directly. You will become a spirit again and I can bring you to the future me but I can't bring you to Yugi." Atemu looked at her. "Future you?" he asked. Otana nodded. "Yes, when I die I will reborn with the same mission: to help everyone. It's what our god Ra wants and I obey." Atemu nodded.

"Is there a possibility that I will get my own body?" He asked.

"I don't know. That's up to the future me. I can't do it. For time travel you need to be a spirit."

Atemu nodded. He trusted Otana for this. He wanted to get back to Yugi no matter what, even if it meant that he would become a spirit again.

Otana had taken a lot of stuff out of the tent. She had made a circle with kinds of stones. She also had used spells. Yami sat in the middle of the circle. He watched Otana. He felt really weird but if this would bring him back at his Yugi, then he would do it. He felt how he tired he was. Otana told him that it was normal and that he just had to think of Yugi. So he did that. He searched for Yugi in his memories. It felt like he was falling. It didn't stop and he got almost sick. He didn't hear Otana anymore and he didn't feel the cold either. His vision narrowed until he blanked out. He fell unconscious.

--

I hope you liked it. to be continued.

'push the little purple button and let me know what you think. Any review is good. I am just starting with writing so it's good to know if I do something wrong.'


	2. Chapter 2

oke, here is the second chapter of the come back

i hope you like it .

'blah' thoughts

"blah" talking

/blah/ mindlink

disclaimer: i don't own yu-gi-oh

--

When he woke up, he felt terrible

When he woke up, he felt terrible. He was dizzy and couldn't see anything yet. He groaned. He hears that someone was there. "Yugi?" he whispered but he heard an other voice respond.

"No, I am Otana." Yami sighed. It had work, he knew it. It took a while before Yami could see again. He looked at the girl standing beside him. She looked the same as the other Otana. He noticed that he was lying on a bed. 'Did he have his own body?' he thought and suddenly Otana answered his question. "No, that's not possible." He looked at her. "How did you know what I thought?" he asked. "We have a mindlink. You're a spirit." He looked at himself in the mirror and he noticed that it was true; he couldn't see himself in the mirror.

"Otana, can you come help us?" Yelled someone from downstairs. "One minute!" she yelled back. Then she turned to Atemu. "What's your name?" Atemu thought about it for a second. In the past he was Atemu but now that he was back, he wanted to start all over again. "Yami" he answered. "Oke, Yami. I will try to give you an idea of what is going on here. I have more then one spirit. I watch over them and sometimes I can bring them back to the real life. At the moment I have four other spirits in me so you're the fifth. The others live in my chain." She pointed at the chain with a lion on it. It was identical to the one that the other Otana had worn. Yami nodded. "However, the chain is already full except for the eye of the lion. Maybe you will like it, maybe not but it's the only available. I am sorry, you just came at a bad time" Yami noticed that she hadn't have an easy life. "Otana, now!" It was the same voice. Yami saw how she rolled her eyes and then shouted back " Yess!" She looked at Yami. "Is the eye of the loin okay with you?" Yami nodded but how did he get there. " Just think about it" she answerd. Yami did that and suddenly he was inside the chain. The room was filled as soon as he dropped in. He saw game cards laying everywhere and he saw expensive chains, leather pants but also he saw pictures of him and Yugi. There were also things of Egypt. Suddenly he noticed that he really saw the eyes of the lion in the wall. It was as big as a window and he could see what Otana was doing. It was weird but with everything that was going on, Yami couldn't get any happier. The only thing he needed to do now was finding Yugi.

Otana helped her parents with carrying boxes out of a truck. They had just moved. It wasn't the first time that she had done this. She had seen a lot of places. They lived there for two years and then moved to somewhere else. He parents liked it but she didn't. She wasn't good at adjusting. She never had friends because she would lose them again. That wasn't the only reason. She didn't trust others. The only things that she trusted were her spirits. She always wanted to do anything to help them. Most of the time it were animal spirits. At the moment she had a horse, a falcon, a wolf and a tiger with her and offcours Yami. Dam, she hated moving. Every time she had changed her school and every time she ended up alone. Not that it bothered her; it was just that she would like to talk with real humans too. They had moved to some city in Japan. It was called Domino. She didn't now much about it but she knew that the battle king lived here. Not that he would talk to her. No one did. She walked back to the truck when she suddenly saw someone coming by. He had probably the same age as her, around 20 years. She felt the urge to talk to him but she couldn't figure out why. Suddenly she knew it was Yami. She could feel it. He had seen the man too and had reacted. She wanted to help the spirit but she was afraid. The man was tall and had brown hair. He wearied a white jacket and he wore a duel disk. She looked at him and she saw that he glared at her.

Yami had watched everything that Otana did and when he suddenly saw Kaiba passing by, he had to do something. Kaiba was the first that he knew of the gang. Normally he wouldn't be happy to Kaiba at all but now... He had to talk to him. He noticed that Otana didn't want to. First he wanted to take over Otana's body but then he realised what he was doing and he returned control to her. Kaiba glared at her. Something had his attention. He walked over to Otana.

Otana cursed Yami. Why did he have to do this? Now this man was coming towards her. "Hello" she said to break the ice.

Kaiba just stared back. Otana was scared and give control to Yami. 'If he wants to talk to him so greatly, he can. I don't like that man. He gives me the creeps' she thought.

"Kaiba!" Said Yami while he noticed that he had his baritone voice instead of Otana's voice.

He noticed that Kaiba looked at him differently. Yami noticed that Kaiba was listening to his I-pod with one ear. He watched him shift the song. "I don't know you but you remember me of someone" He said. Yami eyes got bigger when the I-pod suddenly changed to speaker. Yami looked at Kaiba. 'Why had he done that' suddenly Yami's heart froze. He heard Yugi's voice: 'I... I looked for a song that would fit for me since... he left and it fond this song." Yami listened to him and he knew that Yugi was talking about him. He heard how Yugi song with the song:

_I hold a place for you and I  
Inside my heart for you and I  
I wont forget these tears I've cried  
With every jear that passes by_

_And I cant sleep without you  
And I cant breathe anymore_

_Good times last for ever  
I'll keep my heart with yours  
For every minute I am gone(I am gone)  
Swear you'll never leave me  
I'll be there every time  
In your heart and in your eyes_

_I give it up this time again  
Some things are better left unsaid  
And all I have are lasting dreams  
Our words worth's more this time it seems_

_And I cant sleep without you  
And I cant breathe anymore_

_Good times last for ever  
I'll keep my heart with yours  
For every minute I am gone(I am gone)  
Swear you'll never leave me  
I'll be there every time  
In your heart and in your eyes ( 3)_

_In your eyes._

(Source amber pacific, always you)

Yami sighed. Yugi missed him and he missed him back. Why let Kaiba him hear this. After the song had stopped, Kaiba left him standing there while he walked away. "Kaiba, why did you...?" Kaiba looked at him. "Because your voice remembers me of someone, never mind." he said interrupting Yami. Then he continued his walk. 'Otana, may I follow him?" Yami asked. 'Of course' Yami took the chance and ran after Kaiba. He noticed that he walked towards the school. He watched Kaiba and saw his taking his deck and put it in the duel disk. Yami wondered why and suddenly he felt how his hart make a jump. Well, actually it was Otana's hart but whatever. He saw Yugi standing in front of the school. He had also a duel disk. He was going to duel Kaiba again. 'So Kaiba hasn't changed in all these years.' He watched Yugi while he saw that Yugi was looking back. 'Maybe Yugi could see that it was him. Maybe he would run towards him. Maybe he would tell him that he loved him.' 'Maybe you're going too far' said Otana. 'Remember, you still look like me' Yami knew it but so what. He walked towards Yugi. Kaiba glared at him.

He walked to Yugi until he stood in front of him. He observed his little light. Yugi had grown a bit but not much. He still had his lovely amethyst eyes. He still had the same hear. One thing did change and that were his clothes. He was wearing a leather black pants and a black t-shirt. He had a collar around his neck and he still wore the millennium puzzle. He sighed at seeing it. 'My old home" he thought. /wait, you have been a spirit before? / Otana asked while she stood beside him as a spirit. /Yes, I have lived in that puzzle until Yugi freed me / he answerd. /Maybe there's a possibility to get you back inside the puzzle but it's a small chance. / Yami almost jumped into the sky. Suddenly he noticed that Yugi was staring at him. Suddenly Yugi took his hand and leaded him away. Kaiba looked at them surprised. "Yugi, I thought that we were holding a duel" Yugi looked at him. "Not now." He answerd, leading Yami away.

Yugi was walking to the game shop. Yugi still hadn't said anything. He just looked at Yami (who still looks like Otana by the way). Suddenly he heard an other voice in his head. Yugi's voice. /Is he who I think it is? / Yami looked at him. They still had the mind link, after all this time? He tried it.

/Yugi, it's me, Yami. /

He saw Yugi jump of surprise / so, it is you, after all/

Yami nodded. / Yes, I am back. I have fond someone who could bring me back. / He explained his whole situation. "...And now Otana thinks that she maybe could get me back inside the puzzle." He ended with that. He looked at his friend. "Yami that would be great. I have missed you so much." Said Yugi. "I know Yugi; I heard the song you sung." He saw that Yugi blushed. Yami knew that if he wasn't in Otana's body, they would tell each other everything but now it was kind of awkward. / Otana, how can you get me back in the millennium puzzle? / He waited for an answerd. /I just need the puzzle, that's everything. / Yami nodded. He saw the Game shop. "Yugi, I will be back where I belong before the night falls" he said. Yugi smiled at him and Yami could feel him lighten up.

--

I hope that it was good because I'm not certain.


End file.
